Night Time Visits
by Delectable Sweetness
Summary: John gets a shock when Elizabeth shows up at his door in the middle of the night.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis or any of its characters. No copy infringement intended. However, I do own my own writing, my own characters and the plot to this story, Delectable Sweetness©.**

**Author's Note: So some of you might recognise this story. It's chapter two from 'Five Times Elizabeth Weir Touched Something Alien.' As I've decided to discontinue the story I decided to post Chapters one and two up as separate one-shots.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Night Time Visits<strong>

John groaned and rolled onto his back when he heard something that sounded like his door chime going off. He just lay there for a few moments with his eyes still shut and listened out for another chime, but when he didn't hear anything he sighed and he rolled back onto his side. He figured it was just his half-asleep brain playing tricks on him while he had been sleeping peacefully.

He buried his face into his pillow when he heard it again and tried to ignore it. He yawned a little. He was so tired and it seemed his brain just didn't want to wake up, which was fine with him. He had ended up being cut off from the gate for three days on his latest mission and he was absolutely beat.

Just as he was beginning to doze off, the noise came again.

This time he opened his eyes and forced them to stay open no matter how much they wanted to close again. He rolled onto his back and reached over to his lamp and switched on the light. The bright light shone throughout the Atlantean room, causing him to squint against it. The sudden shock of light to his eyes caused them to hurt a little. He brought up his hands and tried to rub the sleep from them.

When he could stand the light, he threw his covers off of himself and sat up, yawning a little before moving to stand up. He was going to get to the bottom of this. Who the hell was waking him up at 02:30am? He began walking across his room floor, running his hands over his face. He licked his lips in the process. Damn! His mouth was so dry.

When he reached his door, he swiped his hand over the sensor and was greeted by the sight of a dishevelled looking Elizabeth. She was wearing a pair of tiny pyjama shorts and a rumpled string-vest top that hung dangerously low in the front. He couldn't help it. His hazel eyes stayed locked on her bosom for several moments before looking away, ashamed that he had been openly leering at his boss. He let his eyes scan back over her. She was in her bare feet; her toenails polished a hot red. Her brown curls were pulled back into a messy ponytail, loose strands falling down around her flushed face. Why was she so flushed looking?

He looked closely at her and noticed that her eyes were glassy – she'd been drinking. She'd either had Radek's special brew or the popular Anthosian hooch. He'd never seen her drunk before, but he could already tell that this was going to be an interesting night. He could smell the alcohol off of her and she was standing a foot away from him.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?" He asked, reaching out a hand and placing it against her arm.

"Shh," she grinned, leaning into him. "You don't want your neighbours to hear," she slurred loudly as she lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him tightly.

He stumbled back into his room, his hands gripping her waist as he steadied the both of them. "'Lizabeth," he exclaimed in surprise.

"I missed you," she breathed out.

John pulled back a little, grimacing at the stench of alcohol off of her breath. He'd often dreamt of having Elizabeth's body wrapped around his… under his, but not like this. He gently pried her off of him and moved to shut his door. Turning back around to face her, he found her sitting on the edge of his bed, legs crossed over one another. She was leaning forward slightly, giving him a perfect view down her top. She had to be doing it on purpose. She gave him a little grin and he immediately felt his entire body beginning to feel an involuntary rush of arousal. He cursed himself. This was not the time for that to happen!

"Don't move," he warned her gruffly, trying to get his body back under control. "I'm just gonna get you some water."

"Yes Colonel," she giggled out.

He sighed and rolled his eyes as he walked into his bathroom and picked the clean glass up off of the sink and filled it with water. He went back out to her and sat down on the edge of the bed beside her, handing her the glass. "Small sips," he said firmly.

She took a few sips and handed the glass back to him and he placed it on the ground. His breath caught in his throat when he felt her hand sliding up along his leg and her hot breath against his ear. "Wanna have some fun?" She sucked his earlobe into her mouth before trailing warm, wet kisses across his jawline. Crap! His common sense was beginning to slip, his mind screaming at him to make her stop.

"No," he forced out the word, pushing her away from him when her lips touched his. What the hell was wrong with him? Was he really going to take advantage of her when she was severely drunk and not in her right frame of mind? Hell no!

"Why not?" She asked frustrated.

"Because I said so!" He exclaimed. She pouted, but then a frown crossed her face. "What?" He asked worriedly.

"I think I'm gonna… throw… up." She clamped her hand over her mouth and stood up.

John stood up and followed after her. "Bathroom… bathroom," he called out, ushering her towards it. He did not want her to get sick on his floor. He did not fancy cleaning puke up tonight.

The bathroom door slid open and Elizabeth ran into it, collapsing down in front of the toilet and began heaving up the contents of her stomach. John knelt down beside her and began rubbing her back in soothing motions. He brushed some of her loose strands of hair away from her face as she continued to hurl into the porcelain bowl.

When she stopped, he stood up and moved over to the sink. He picked up a wash cloth and wet it, ringing it out before moving back to Elizabeth who was now resting against the bathtub. He knelt down in front of her and ran the washcloth across her mouth.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. God, she was so beautiful. Even in the drunken state that she was in, she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen.

She gave him a small smile as she opened her eyes halfway. "Thank yo-" She stopped abruptly and leaned back over the toilet bowl, vomiting once again. When she finished, he flushed the toilet and wiped her mouth again. He stood up and went back to the sink, rinsing out the washcloth. He rung it out and sat back down beside Elizabeth. He gently dabbed it along her face, trying to keep her cool. She was a little warm. He smiled a little when she rested her head against his shoulder. "I missed you," she sighed out. "You were gone for three whole days. I was afraid you wouldn't come back," she admitted in a mumble.

"I'm here now," he murmured, feeling a little happy that she had missed him, but he was also curious why she had drank so much tonight. "So, Radek's special brew or Anthosian hooch?"

"Anthosian wine," she muttered.

"And you drank it because…?" He asked curiously.

"Because you came back… and…" she yawned, "I realized how much I… I needed… you."

"Me?" He whispered, shocked.

"Mmm-hmm." She nodded her head against his shoulder and he was just about to ask another question when he heard soft snores coming from her. He smiled a little and pressed a kiss to the top of her head.

He doubted she would remember any of this in the morning.

**~xoXox~**

"John, why are you in my room?" Elizabeth groaned out, peeking over the top of his bedcovers.

"Actually you're in my room," he pointed out.

"What?" She gasped out, shooting up. She moaned and collapsed back against the pillows. "What happened? I feel like I've been hit with a wraith stunner," she whined.

"Well… you showed up here last night drunk," he stated softly.

"Oh," she groaned out, pulling the blankets up over her head. It was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. "Did I do anything to embarrass myself?" She squeaked out.

John shook his head. "No," he lied through his teeth. "You just showed up here and passed out." If she couldn't remember then he wasn't going to embarrass her by telling her that she'd tried to have it on with him and that she gotten sick, too.

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, voice muffled by the covers.

"Don't be. You can pass out here any time." He chuckled.

"Jerk," she groaned out.

"Hey, be nice or you don't get the painkillers I smuggled outta the infirmary for you." He laughed, shaking his head in amusement when her hand shot out from beneath the blankets.

He could get used to this – not her hung-over, but having her in his bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: So, there you have it. :P<strong>

**Review please. :)**


End file.
